A Sweeter Drink
by CelestialDragon423
Summary: AU Second Story!  Rin has a special date, and with the help of some friends, and some pesky flash backs, everything will go perfectly.  Right?


_**AN:**__ HI everyone! OMG I'm totally excited! Second FanFiction. Please be nice to me. I hope you enjoy it! This story is dedicated to my first reviewer ever, __**Nathali,**__ who has offered to help me on __Life is No Walk In The Park __and to make it into a full story which excites me. Thank You._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN InuYasha this is the property of Rumiko Takashi.

A Sweeter Drink

I think all in all today went pretty well for me. I had help from friends granted, but that is what they are there for, to help. With all of today's little surprises I have to say that I'm impressed I kept my head and didn't totally freak out when they happened. Today will be a great memory for the rest of my life and a good story to tell the kids someday. I look to the side of me and giggle knowing that, that might not be to far away, I hope. I guess the good news is I remember it all with clarity. It started out when I finished up work and told Shilulu that I was taking off early using one of my numerous sick days…

_Flash Back_

Wow. Noon already I really need to get to work on cooking if I want to be ready by five. Umm… the first thing I need to do is go to the supermarket and get the ingredients for dinner. Lets see I need tomatoes, fresh bread preferably with herbs, mozzarella cheese, strawberries, sugar, lettuce, carrots, spinach, orange juice, a mango, a can of sliced pineapple, sea salt, and ground black pepper. I think that is just about it…

"Rin Omeiya, get your butt back here right now," shouted a lilting voice into the crowded Tokyo city streets. I was started out of my trance to look behind me back to where I just came from. I hurried back to my office ignoring the wide eyed stares coming from the other street occupants.

"Shi-chan I need to get going I'm sorry that I didn't give you more notice, but I promise that I can make the time up later," I pleaded.

" Rin there isn't any problem with you taking time off. It was pretty slow today for us anyway, but, sheesh, where is the fire? Is something wrong," she asked concerned.

"No, nothing is wrong I just need to go to the store and buy some things for dinner tonight. I'm meeting with a friend," I said trying to hold back my blush.

"Ohhh… I see now," she said grinning," tonight is one of your special nights with 'ice face' isn't it? If that is the case why don't I drive you over to the supermarket since it is next to your apartment and you won't have to walk all the way home. It will save you some time anyway," she said already heading over to the parking lot next to the studio.

I sighed and followed her knowing it would be pointless to argue with her anyway. She walked over to her black and white motorcycle and handed me a helmet while we both hopped on. Even though Shilulu is technically my boss she is my friend most of the time. She was also a fox demon with a long brown tail and pointed ears. Shilulu owns a studio in Tokyo that does just about anything from yoga lessons to teaching how to design specialty clothes. I work for her by teaching the photography classes and taking the pictures for a news letter that gets sent out to the local citizens. I get paid really well for a college student. I work for Shilulu during the weekends, holidays, and sometimes after school when I have time. I'm almost done with my masters degree in education and I want to work with little kids someday. I can't wait till I can get a real job, though I will miss working with my other passion of photography. I guess Shi-chan will let we come back to teach occasionally when I have the time in the future.

We were stopped at a stoplight in one the expensive shopping districts nearly to the supermarket when I saw him walking down the street near us. I started freaking out and whispering to Shilulu," There he is! Oh my god, what is he doing here! I don't want him to see me yet not till later! Oh my god, this can't be happening he is supposed to be at work not here! Oh please don't let him see us." She squeezed my hand to get me to calm down and right when he was about to look at us the stoplight changed and we sped off while he walked into a store. I took a deep breath and thanked the Kami's that he didn't see us. Though it was so odd that he wouldn't be at work right now because he said he wasn't going to get off till four. I shrugged it off and we arrived at the market without further incident.

"Thanks so much Shi-chan! I owe you one for saving me some time to cook and I promise to pay you back later," I said cheerfully, my previous panic attack forgotten.

"That's not necessary Rin you know that. It was my pleasure. You get to your cooking and make the ungrateful jerk a nice big dinner, just think about me if you have any leftovers," she said with a wink.

"Of coarse! Thanks Shi-chan I will see you at work tomorrow! Bye," I said giggling and hurrying off as she waved and sped off back to her studio.

I practically waltzed into the store after our conversation and worked off my list. Luckily the store had everything I needed for my special dinner tonight. I was truly blessed I made it out of there without incident. Usually I can be such a klutz. After paying I hurried out the store and across the street to my apartment complex nearly tripping at the cross walk. I hurried up the stairs and unlocked my door quickly so I could set down the billions of bags I had piling my arms. I looked at the clock and was surprised it was only one, considering the time I spent in the store. I decided to start after I changed.

I went into my small bedroom and was glad I had cleaned the other evening so I could find all my clothes. I changed into jeans and a tee-shirt looking into the mirror. I would change into more formal clothes before he got here. Thinking about him made me wonder why he even wanted to date me much less this long. He was one of the richest families in Tokyo, he was handsome… wait who am I kidding he's amazingly hot, and he has a lot of power and persuasion as a demon. Plus he was about five years older in human years though he didn't look it. He could have anyone he wanted and he chose me over his thousands of fan girls. Granted they don't know about me because of his ability to keep the paparazzi out of his personal life. I was just a plain looking, orphan human going to college without an ounce of recognition to my name, yet he found me interesting. I must be outrageously lucky.

I walked out of the bedroom with a huge smile on my face and finally got to work on the nights dinner. I started with the sugar cookies so they could bake when I made everything else. I turned on the radio in the kitchen and hummed along with all the songs I knew and in no time a half an hour had passed and the cookies were in the oven. I started on the salad and finished that in about another half hour because I had to chop the salad myself. While I was chopping the fruit for the smoothies with the tomatoes and cheese I thought about how the odds really were against me and my new boyfriend, I guess that is what I could call him. We have been seeing each other for about three years now.

_Our first meeting was diffidently against many odds, and after that I was positive he hated me for a long time, and I hated him too. We met in the park in the afternoon and it had just stopped raining about fifteen minuets before. I was still finishing up my bachelors degree and I had just started working for Shilulu. I was fiddling around with my camera and taking pictures of random people and things when I saw him. At the time I really didn't pay attention to the news or the tabloids so I had no clue who he was though I knew his name and power I didn't know what he looked like. He was gorgeous in my mind at the time and I knew I had to take some pictures of him to show Shilulu because she would be so proud of my find. I took tons of pictures contrary to what I said earlier and never really thought about what I was doing. Some of them were of him sitting, others strolling, and some of him just staring at something. I was aghast at my spectacular find of the business demon that I really didn't notice anything. One minute I was playing with the memory to see the photos, the next I was faced with a thoroughly pissed off demon. I was terrified and inspired at the same time being face to face with him. The first thing he said was," I hate paparazzi, especially ones that go against what I said to them about photos and articles. I also really don't like paparazzi that are cocky and think that they don't have to be secretive about prying into my life." _

"_I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you sir but I'm afraid I'm not a paparazzi and I really don't see why paparazzi would even being following you in the first place," I said deciding that being scared would give him the advantage over me, and all I had to do was disguise my fear temporarily until I could get away from him. _

_He twitched his nose in annoyance and huffed," I can hardly believe you are ignorant enough not to know who I am girl. I guess you are too uneducated to be a paparazzi or much of a threat to me." _

_I was so shocked that he had the audacity to insult me without so much as a care, I didn't think about my actions much at that point in my fury. I swiftly stood up without my camera and glided over to where he stood. With all my power and energy I reached up and smacked him across the cheek leaving a red hand print. I started yelling at him while he was still in a daze from the smack," HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME WHEN YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHO I AM! I WAS JUST TAKING PICTURES IN THE PARK SO I COULD MAKE MY LIVING! I MENT YOU NO HARM AND YOU COME OVER HERE ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY AND THEN YOU INSULT ME FOR NO REASON WHAT SO EVER! YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I was fuming so badly I really didn't care what the consequences for my actions were at the moment, or the fact that I had left one of my term papers on the ground. I grabbed my backpack and camera and stalked past the egotistical man with a humph, that suited the prissiest of girls. I was out of the park while he was still in a daze, his eyes wide and a hand on his bruised cheek. _

_After about an hour of walking around town I had calmed down enough to head back to my apartment without destroying anything. While I was walking I stopped at a news stand to pick up the evenings news, and that's when I spotted it. A local tabloid with the list of the most well known bachelors in Japan with a huge picture of the man I had just slapped on the cover and his name in bold in the corner. I quickly paid for the paper and the tabloid and hurried home. Once settled in I read horrified by the new discovery I had made. I had just slapped the most powerful demon, Sesshomaru Takahashi, and not known. I did my best to calm myself and did my homework. I realized I was missing one of my term papers but thought nothing of it and printed a new one for Monday. _

_The next day I had work with Shilulu and told her my horror story and showed her the pictures to prove it. She laughed her head off and congratulated me on my escape while we printed the pictures and told me to think nothing of it. She said we were going to practice singing today because she needed to work on a routine and a duet while here partner, Shippo, was out. I was never very good in my opinion, but she told me I had a fantastic voice. We were working with a basic song and doing a gymnast routine while the bell on the door rang, signifying someone had just entered the studio. Shilulu had not taken her eyes off what we were doing and called out that we would help them in a second when it was my part in the duet. We did an impressive spin for the finale and the music stopped to be replaced with slow clapping and a low "bravo". Shilulu turned around and gasped at who was standing there while I felt like fainting. There in all his business suited and silver glory was Sesshomaru Takahashi. _

_I was terrified and furious at the same time while he just stood there smirking. _

"_Can I help you sir," was Shilulu's low reply, her tail twitching back and forth in annoyance, knowing exactly who he was. _

"_I simply want a word with your assistant for a second," he said coldly. _

_Shilulu shooed me over to him glaring and standing close behind with her arms crossed. I swallowed and spoke," Is there something you need sir?" _

_He was obviously taken aback that today I wasn't breathing down his neck about his audacity, but recomposed himself quickly smirking. "I see you aren't nearly as ignorant today, and you fear me. Good. I will spare your life from becoming a disaster as long as you follow my orders," he said sounding indifferent. _

"_NANI?!! I don't care about your money you can't bully Rin-chan around like that. You have no right! You can't expect her to follow some sick demands of you," Shilulu shouted enraged. _

"_I could make you lose your studio quite quickly girl, so unless you want to lose your lively hood don't interrupt something that is nothing of your concern," he said coldly. _

"_Shi-chan stay out of this or else it will hurt you too," she bit her lip grudgingly," and you should leave her alone too, you have no quarrel with her just me. I will listen to what you wish me to do sir," I said submitting to him for fear of more damage being inflicted. _

_He smirked. "Good. Be a submissive pup," I clenched m teeth at the degrading name," now we can move on. I will require you to meet me alone for a couple hours together. I will pick you up at your apartment tomorrow at 6:00 P.M. sharp," he finished. _

"_I have homework to do tomorrow," I lied," and how do you know where I live? You stalker," I shrieked. _

_He winced but said smoothly while he fished around in her briefcase," You should have thought about your work before you assaulted me," he said pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to me," and you should pay more attention to your things. Remember I have power and allies in all places so I don't need to stalk my prey. Ms. Omeiya, Ms. Shinju, good day." And with that he left. _

_I looked down at the paper and groaned. There I held my missing term paper with my name, Rin Omeiya, clearly printed across the top. Of coarse with his money and power he could just dangle a reward and get tons of information privately on me. I sighed knowing I was in for it rough with him. _

_Turns out that my first guess on what Sesshomaru would be like was relatively correct because of our attitudes towards each other. He thought I was going to be some boring, foul-mouthed, hooligan, and I thought he was going to be a spoiled, pretty boy, snob who would try to take advantage of me. Lets just say I was the only impressing that evening. He was exactly as I imagined him to be, but I did everything to not become his stereo type. _

_Through that first date he decided to keep me around. I went on dates, I guess that was what they were even though I was forced into them, with him and was perfectly behaved and dressed every time. I never said much and he would comment that if he didn't know better he would say that I was mute, but that wasn't the extent of his rude comments. He wasn't the best company at all because of the frequent torment of me that he amused himself with in the restaurants and over the phone. He acted like I was his girlfriend sometimes and other times I was merely his temporary play toy. The only good thing was that through all of it he kept the press at bay, and they never got wind of me. I was miserable that entire time, but then things changed. _

_It was about a month after all the mishaps of dating with him that he called me saying I had to be escorted by him for a formal dinner with his parents. He told me that unlike the press hid father wasn't a moron and that he could tell that he was 'dating'. I decided to go along with it and just stick it out, and there was a possibility that his parents weren't as bad as him. With that in mind I got dressed and hoped for the best when he picked me up. _

_I was really surprised by the first part of dinner. We drove up to the house around seven in the rain, and I wasn't surprised that the house was more of a mansion, though it was stunningly beautiful. We were greeted in the parlor by the whole family, and I was surprised by warm smiles and greetings. InuTashio, his father, and his step mother, Izayoi, were the first to introduce themselves and marveled at me because of my kindness. I then met his half brother InuYasha and his fiancée Kagome who were glad that Sess had met someone new. When dinner was served I laughed and greatly enjoyed the conversation with his family who turned out to be fantastic people. Half way through dinner Sess stood up and left without a word, but it was obvious he was furious about something. _

_When dinner was finished and he still hadn't returned I started to worry greatly because it was raining and lightning very badly. Kagome lent me some less expensive clothes and I ran outside with the others, all calling his name hoping he would stop this ridiculous charade. I walked down to nearby the gate and spotted him, but not how I wanted to. He was lying on his side facing the gate, and it didn't look like he was breathing. I ran to him screaming and took his pulse at the neck and wrist. He had a very weak pulse, but it was still there. I called his family over, and his father carried him inside while I called an ambulance. It arrived quickly enough and we all drove to the hospital to wait for the out come. _

_It was a really surprising time for me because I came to realize that I really didn't hate him despite everything between us. I cried on just about everyone except InuYasha, and when Shi-chan showed up it was a disaster. She was in a complete panic over where I had been and seeing me bawling and hyperventilating nearly gave her a heart attack. She composed herself and gave a quick introduction before she took me to the bathroom to clean up. She succeeded in keeping me from continuing hyperventilating, but I continued crying. I explained what happened through my tears and she gave me a sad smile. When we got back to the waiting room the family gave me concerned looks, but I assured them I was better. We waited impatiently for an hour or so until we finally got information. _

_He had been struck by lightening by the gate and had nearly died. They said that they were purposely keeping him asleep so he could recover faster even if he was a demon. They would release him in a week or so and have him off the sleeping pill in a few days. In that time when I wasn't at school or forced home by Shi-chan I spent it next to him. I mostly just talked about random stuff, but I had heard that talking to people makes them recover faster whether or not they can hear you. I was walking in between classes when I got the call from InuTashio saying he was finally off the pill and he was up as they spoke. I was ecstatic, so much so that I started screaming and jumping up and down. I told him to say hello for me and went to my next class. In the time it took me to get out of school I realized he had been mad at me and that he wouldn't want to see me, so I dejectedly headed to work instead of going to see him. Shi-chan was shocked by my decision, but helped me arrange several vases of flowers to apologize with and took them to him for me. I felt horrible that night and barely got any sleep. I continued to send him things and check up with his step mother, but made excuses as to why I wouldn't go see him because I felt silly involving his parents in the situation._

_I was at work when he decided to forever surprise me and change our relationship. Shi-chan needed me to help her sketch a landscape for the drawing class and I was bent over doing that when the bell on the door rang. I called out that I would help them in a minute and finished drawing a scattering of sea foam on a beach. I nearly fainted when I saw Sesshomaru standing in the door way with a wrist brace but other than that unscathed. The weirdest part was he was sort of half smiling at me that gave me chills. He asked me why I had avoided him, yet treated him so nicely with gifts and such, and spent the whole time before at his bedside talking to him, all the while wearing that odd half smirk. Then before I could come up with an answer he asked also why I had put up with everything he had put me through over the past few months. Then I was thrown for a loop when he full out smiled and said I was the strangest girl he ever met and he was going to keep it that way. He strode over and kissed me full on the lips. I was so shocked I just leaned in and let it take over me. He seemed to take that as a yes on my part to make it a full fledged relationship, so he slipped something over my head. When I looked down I felt even more breathless at the beautiful silver crescent moon and chain around my neck. It was relatively small but it had a ruby imbedded into it so it was a complete circle. I tried to tell him to take it back, but he kissed me again saying easily 'keep it'. _

Coming back to the present I realized the cookies were done and were almost perfect. I momentarily fingered the crescent moon necklace that I always wear now and took the cookies out to cool. I was glad that everything was almost done for our dinner. I looked up at the clock and gasped seeing I had about half an hour before he came so I threw together dinner as fast as I could and put the fruit in the blender on high. As soon as it was smooth I turned it off and sprinted into the bedroom. I took a quick shower, and changed into something nicer. I chose a black ankle skirt with a silver tank top wearing the necklace over the clothes now with red earrings to match. A red ribbon for a bun in my hair completed the look just as there was a knock on the door. I made a last minute check to see if the house was clean and if I was presentable before nervously opening the door.

There he was, and as usual he always had the effect of making me terribly nervous and blush terribly. He wasn't wearing anything special, yet he looked good in almost anything. He wore a blue dress shirt and black slacks with his black business jacket over his shoulder. He leaned in and kissed me and I blushed even harder but kissed him back none the less. He smirked when he walked in and said, "When will you ever stop blushing like a school girl when we kiss? I have been doing so for three years now. You would think you would be used to it by now."

"Hello to you too. And for your information I do not blush like a school girl," I said taking his jacket and putting it in the hall closet.

"Then what is this," he murmured as he brushed a finger across my nose and over my cheeks.

"Fine you win this time, you egotistical jerk. Now come and sit down before the dinner I slaved over gets cold," I said pushing him over to the table to sit before reentering the kitchen to serve everything.

He seemed nervous and caught up in his own thoughts during dinner and I felt a little worried something was wrong. I asked him if he was busy at work, but the odd thing was he said they had little to do during the middle of the month. I tried again to solve the problem, by asking if the family was all right. Another surprising reply was that they were all happy and InuYasha and Kagome were considering starting a family. They had married a couple years ago and I was a bridesmaid at the wedding, also having been escorted by Sesshomaru. I felt totally at a loss as to why he was so uncomfortable so I decided to clear the dishes and refill his glass so he could relax. While I finished up dessert and the dishes I called that he could go and sit in the living room for dessert so we could lay back better. I hoped everything was all right.

When I sat down across from him with the fruit and cookies I decided that I would just come out with my worries for him.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi would you stop moping and come out with it already! You have been in this mood all evening and I'm sick of it! What's wrong with you," I shook his shoulders slightly to make my point.

He sighed deeply, and stood up to pace around," Rin. It has been three years now that I have known you, and though not all those times were magical I guess," he smirked at that part," I know that it left an imprint on both of us. I really don't know how our lives are going at this point. I'm going to be taking on more work from my father and the company, and you will be starting your first full time career soon enough yourself. We will both be under stress and I don't know how we will handle that together. Then I'm so frustrated that everywhere we go together I hear the same thing and it bothers me terribly, and frankly I'm really getting tired of it. I think it's time for a change for both of us."

I gasped inwardly at the thought of him leaving me. I know it is hard on us to find time, but I thought we made it work relatively well. Maybe he wanted someone different and I just didn't cut it anymore. If that was the case I would just hold my head up high and take it the best I could.

He stepped in front of me and took my hand. Taking a deep breath he continued," Rin I think we need to make the change, so we both don't suffer through this. I hate to do this so soon, but it is necessary. Rin will you marry me?"

Being the graceful person I was I blanked out and stuttered out," Nani?"

He cringed slightly and muttered," I asked you to marry me Rin."

I screamed and jumped on him kissing him all over yelling," HAI!" at the top of my lungs. He chuckled and put us both on the couch sliding a ring onto my finger in the process.

It matched the necklace I was wearing, and I whispered," It's beautiful Sess, but why did you say that you hated to do this so soon?"

"I thought that you didn't feel like you were ready for commitment yet," he said curiously.

I snorted," After this amount of time with you, I think I can handle you for the rest of my life."

He smiled and said," Rin, you have no idea how long that's going to be for us."

_End Flash Back_

And that is how I ended up here. Sleeping beside the man I love(with clothes on ya' bunch of perverts), engaged, and fantastically happy. We hope to get married soon and have the whole family so that we can take off time for the honeymoon before I start work. Shi-chan says she will miss me, and that we were better off being single together. She also had me give the phone to Sess so she could tell him that she would rip his head off if he made me remotely unhappy. He hung up on her after that. I think everything is going to be just fine no matter what it was like before. Life will have it's bad spots, but we can handle them. Being with Sess just makes life a sweeter drink.

TRANSLATIONS  
Hai- Yes

Nani- What?

_AN: So was that terribly cheesy? I think it was, but I swear I will get better over time! I love Sess/Rin stories with a burning passion. Please read and review for me and tell me what you thought. I would like to hear what problems you had with my story and any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors in it. I need a beta to help on some basic levels for my stories. THANKS FOR READING! _


End file.
